scream 4 remake
by scarymovielover21
Summary: here is my remeake of scream 4 i am sure it well be different from scream 4 I hope you guys like it this might be my last scream story
1. Phylicia's big break

-10 years later- Phylicia is a famous actress and singer and modal and Randy is her manager and they live in Hollywood and everything is great since Phylicia got discovered singing in a little club in L.A 2 years ago and since them Phylicia and Randy have had it easy. Phylicia: wow I can't believe everything that has happened. Randy: yeah I know me 2 this is that best ever I can't believe you hired me as your manager. Phylicia: well you know more then my old manager. Randy: I told you he didn't know anything. Phylicia: yeah you are right I hope I get another movie deal this time better then the last. Randy: its coming don't worry I can feel it. Phylicia: yeah I am sure you are right. Randy:*gets a call* hello oh no way okay I am sure she would love to do it hang on I will ask her*to Phylicia* babe guess what? Phylicia: what? Randy: they want you to be in a movie. Phylicia: what movie? Randy: Titanic. Phylicia: shut up! Randy: yeah they are doing a re make of it and they want you to play Rose. Phylicia: oh my god I can't believe this. Randy: yeah should I tell them you want the part. Phylicia: hell yeah. Randy: okay*talking on the phone* yes she would love to okay, okay yes okay I will tell her thanks*hangs up*. Phylicia: what did they say? Randy: you have an audition in 2 days and they will send you a script tommow. Phylicia: okay I can't wait I hope I get the part I need this part. Randy: yeah I know. The next day Phylicia gets the script for Titanic and reads the lines. Phylicia: hey babe I got the script. Randy: oh good. Phylicia: hey there are 2 wanna help me go over my lines. Randy: sure who I do you want me to play. Phylicia: Jack. Randy: okay what part. Phylicia: the part where Jack stops Rose from jumping off the boat the back of the boat. Randy:*goes to the page* okay. Phylicia:*goes the same* you stat. Randy:*as Jack* Don't do it. Phylicia: Stay back! Don't come any closer! Randy: Come on, just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over. Phylicia: No, stay where you are! I mean it! I'll let go! Randy:* He approaches slowly, gesturing to his cigarette to show that he is approaching merely to throw it over the side into the ocean* No, you won't. Phylicia: What do you mean, "No, I won't"? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me! Randy: Well, you woulda done it already. Phylicia: You're distracting me! Go away! Randy: I can't. I'm involved now. You let go, and I'm, I'm 'onna have to jump in there after you. Phylicia: Don't be absurd. You'd be killed! Randy: I'm a good swimmer. Phylicia: The fall alone would kill you. Randy: It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. Tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold* pause. She looks down at the water. Jack is slowly removing his boots* Phylicia: How cold? Randy: Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over. You ever, uh, you ever been to Wisconsin? Phylicia: What? Randy: Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is, you know, where you... Phylicia: I know what ice fishing is! Randy: Sorry. You just seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I, uh, I fell through some thin ice; and I'm telling you, water that cold, like right down there... *He gestures with his chin down toward the Atlantic Ocean* ... it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. At least, not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you. * They exchange glances*. Like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the railing, an' get me off the hook here. Phylicia: You're crazy. Randy: That's what everybody says but, with all due respect, Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on. C'mon, give me your hand. You don't want to do this. *She reaches her hand back, he reaches his forward, and he helps her back onto the deck*. Randy: Whew! I'm Jack Dawson. Phylicia: Rose De Witt Bukater. Randy: I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down. Phylicia: so how did I do? Randy: you did great. Phylicia: you did pretty good your self. Randy: really I am not an actor. Phylicia: you should be. Randy: yeah maybe one day I will. Phylicia: I hope so. Randy: yeah me 2. Phylicia:*smiles*. Randy:*smiles*.


	2. Phylicia's audition, Roman's back

-The next day- Phylicia has her audition for Rose they want her to meet the director and is nervous about it and hopes that she gets the part and if she doesn't she will be fine with it and wait for another part to come around Phylicia walks into the director's office and waits for him to walk in since he was on a lunch break. Phylicia: *looks around the director's office and looks at the awards picks one up and reads it*. Roman Bridger! Sid's half brother. Roman:*Walks in and sees Phylicia* Phylicia Meeks! No wonder I knew that name. Phylicia: hey Ramon your directing Titanic? Roman: yeah I am. You have an audition for Rose right? Phylicia: yeah I do*takes out her script*. Roman: okay I will be reading the part of Jack lets go the part where Jack stops Rose from jumping off the boat. Phylicia:*opens to the page* okay. Ramon: you ready? Phylicia: yeah I am. Roman:*as Jack* Don't do it. Phylicia: Stay back! Don't come any closer!: Roman: Come on, just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over. Phylicia: No, stay where you are! I mean it! I'll let go! Roman:* He approaches slowly, gesturing to his cigarette to show that he is approaching merely to throw it over the side into the ocean* No, you won't. Phylicia: What do you mean, "No, I won't"? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me! Roman: Well, you woulda done it already. Phylicia: You're distracting me! Go away! Roman: I can't. I'm involved now. You let go, and I'm, I'm 'onna have to jump in there after you. Phylicia: Don't be absurd. You'd be killed! Ramon: I'm a good swimmer. Phylicia: The fall alone would kill you. Roman: It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. Tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold* pause. She looks down at the water. Jack is slowly removing his boots* * Phylicia: How cold? Roman: Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over. You ever, uh, you ever been to Wisconsin? Phylicia: What? Roman: Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is, you know, where you... Phylicia: I know what ice fishing is! Roman: Sorry. You just seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I, uh, I fell through some thin ice; and I'm telling you, water that cold, like right down there... *He gestures with his chin down toward the Atlantic Ocean* ... it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. At least, not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you. * They exchange glances*. Like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the railing, an' get me off the hook here. Phylicia: You're crazy. Roman: That's what everybody says but, with all due respect, Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on. C'mon, give me your hand. You don't want to do this. *She reaches her hand back, he reaches his forward, and he helps her back onto the deck* Roman: Whew! I'm Jack Dawson. Phylicia: Rose De Witt Bukater. Raman: I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down. Phylicia: well what did you think? Raman: wow that was good. Phylicia: really? Ramon: yeah it was? Roman: yeah we have other girls to audition and I will call you and let you know if you have the part. Phylicia: okay thanks Roman tell Sidney I said hi. Roman: okay I will. Phylicia: bye Roman. Roman: bye Phylicia tell Randy I said hey. Phylicia: okay*leaves walks down the hall and sees Randy*hey. Randy: hey how did you do? Phylicia great guess who the director is. Randy: who? Phylicia: Roman Bridger! Randy: Sidney's half brother get out. Phylicia: yeah it was him he said hey. Randy: next time you see him tell him I said hey so what about the part. Phylicia: he said he has other girls to audition and he would call me and tell me if I have the part. Randy: I hope you got the part. Phylicia: yeah I know we went other the same part you helped me with. Randy: so I guess you did great. Phylicia: yeah that's what Roman said. Randy: oh that's great so now I guess we wait. Phylicia: yeah wait for Roman to tell me if I have got the part of Rose I really hope I got the part. Randy: don't worry about it and if you don't get Rose maybe you will get another part in the movie. Phylicia: yeah that is true I am just worrying for nothing so I am not going to worry. Randy: good. Phylicia and Randy go home and Phylicia opens the door and they walk in. Phylicia: wow it's so different with out Buddy. Randy: yeah I know I miss him but he got to old to live and we had to put him to sleep. Phylicia: yeah I know*looks at Buddy's bowl* I miss ya Bud you knuckle head. Randy: I am sure he misses us too but one day we will see him someday. Phylicia: you are right. That night Phylicia has a dream about Buddy and wakes up from the dream and feels so very sad that Buddy is gone and wishes he was still there.


	3. phylicia gets the part, the killer calls

-The next morning- Phylicia wakes up takes a shower and got some food hoping that she got the part of Rose or any part that Roman can give her because she wants to be in Titanic as she eats the phone rings. Phylicia:*picks up* hello. Roman: hello Phylicia. Phylicia: hey Roman. Randy: *walks in the kitchen*. Phylicia:*mouths to Randy* it's Roman. Randy:*crosses his fingers*. Roman: any way I have finished going over the girls I have auditioned and I think you should be Rose. Phylicia: so I got the part. Roman: yeah you do. Phylicia: oh my god that's great. Roman: yeah I know. Are you happy? Phylicia: yeah I am. Roman: good will I have to go audition guys for Jack see ya Phylicia*hangs up*. Phylicia:*hangs up*. Randy: well? Phylicia: well Randy I guess you can say hey to the new Rose De Witt. Randy: babe you got the part. Phylicia: yeah that's right I got the part. Randy:*hugs her* I am so happy for you. Phylicia: thanks babe. Randy:*smiles* your welcome. So who is playing Jack? Phylicia: I don't know yet they are auditioning guys for the roles. Randy: at least you got the part. Phylicia: yeah I know I am so happy about it. The phone Rings. Phylicia:*picks up* hello. Killer: hello Phylicia! Do you remember me? Phylicia: who is this? Killer: don't worry you will find out soon. Phylicia: I am not scared I been threw this 3 damn times. Killer: yeah! Well this is your last. Phylicia: oh give it a rest loser*goes to hang up* do you wanna die tonight Phylicia? Phylicia: oh wow like I have never heard that one before. Killer:*laughs*. Phylicia: why are you laughing huh? Killer: you think you can take on a new millennium killer. Phylicia: whatever loser*goes to hang up again and hangs up*. Randy: what happened? Phylicia: It's starting again. Randy: there is another killer? Phylicia:*sighs*yeah there is he just called. Randy: damn! Phylicia: yeah I know. Randy: I am so tired of this. Phylicia: yeah me too it's never going to stop. Randy: I am sure it will stop. Phylicia: yeah when I am dead. Randy: babe don't talk like that. Phylicia: What? It's true. Randy: babe stop you're scaring me. Phylicia: what do you think I am going to do kill myself? Randy: I don't know. Phylicia: I am not going to kill myself. Randy: then stop talking like that. Phylicia: okay I will stop talking like that. Randy: good I don't wanna start thinking that you might kill yourself and leave me alone. Phylicia: No I am not going to do that okay? Randy: okay! Phylicia: good*walks out of the kitchen*. Randy: *walks out of the kitchen too*. Phylicia:*looks out the window*. Randy: * walks over to her* don't worry about it I am sure it well end soon. Phylicia: I don't think so babe I just don't think so. Randy: you know you shouldn't be thinking about this. You know what you should be thinking about? Phylicia: No! What? Randy: The movie! Phylicia: yeah you are right I should be thinking about Titanic not the killer. Randy: that's right the movie that could make you a star a big star. Phylicia: yeah I wanna be big star movies, cds and all that tours. Randy: okay then think about that not the killer I mean for all we know it could be a stab fan parking us. Phylicia: yeah you are right just a stab fan. Randy: yeah so you okay now? Phylicia: yeah I am okay. Randy:*smiles*good. That night Phylicia and Randy went to sleep and Phylicia had a nightmare about the killer after her. Phylicia:*wakes up and sits up in the bed panting and heart racing*. Randy:*turns on the light and look at her* babe you okay? Phylicia: no! Randy: are you having the nightmares again? Phylicia: yeah I am. You know what happens when I have the dreams that means it's happening again. Randy: I thought that you going to think about being a star. Phylicia: yeah I know but it's hard with the dreams and all that makes me feel like it's happening about. Randy:*sits up* I know babe! But you have to try to not think about it for me. Please! Phylicia: okay! Randy:*smiles and kisses Phylicia then lays back down and turns off the light*okay lie down and go back to bed. Phylicia:*lays down*.Randy:*yawns* see you in the morning. Phylicia:*yawns*night! Randy: night*puts his arms around Phylicia and pulls her close*. Phylicia:*smiles and falls asleep*. Randy:*falls asleep*. They sleep the rest of the night.


	4. Phylicia's missing, Randy saves Phylicia

-The next day-Mary was at home waiting for Phil to come home when the phone rang she didn't know pick it up then she finally decided to pick it up. Mary:*picks it up* hello? Killer: hello? Mary: who is this? Killer: who do you think it is? Mary: Phil is that you? Killer: maybe. Mary: are you on your way home babe. Killer: I am not Phil. Mary: then who are you? Killer: who do you think I am? Mary: I don't know. Killer: do you wanna die tonight Mary? Mary: okay this isn't funny anymore who ever you are stop. Killer:*laughs*. Mary: stop or I am killing the police. Killer: you call the police and your husband, son in law and daughter are dead. Mary: you leave them alone asswhole. Killer: I am outside there house and I see your daughter. Mary: you leave her alone. Do you hear me? Killer:*laughs* you better watch it or I will kill her*hangs up*. Mary: shit! *calls Randy*. Randy:*picks up* hello? Mary: Randy! Randy: hey mom whats up? Mary: are you at home? Randy: I am pulling in the driveway right now. Why? Mary: the killer called me. Randy: what did he say? Mary: he is after Phylicia he said he was right outside your house go inside and tell me if she is okay. Randy: okay mom I am opening the door now*opens the door and walks in and looks for Phylicia*babe! Babe! Where are you*runs in there room and sees she isn't in there then runs in the kitchen and she isn't in there runs in all the rooms and can't find her* mom! Mary: is she okay? Randy: I don't know I can't find her. Mary: oh my god! Randy: okay don't freak out I am going to call her cell and find where she is and call you back. Mary: okay I hope you find her. Randy: my too*hangs up and calls Phylicia's cell phone*. Phylicia voice mail: hey this is Phylicia I am sorry I can't answer right now please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can*beep*. Randy:*leaves a message* hey babe! Where are you? Mom called me and said the killer called her and is after you and I looked all over the house and your not home I wanna know if you are okay so when you get this message call me or if you cant reach me call mom and let her know you are okay I really hope to hear from you mom and I are worried about you okay just call me back*hangs up and calls Mary back*. Mary:*picks up* hello? Randy: hey mom! Mary: how is she? Randy: she didn't pick up I left her a message and told her to call me or you. Mary: I hope she calls back. Randy: yeah me too mom. Me too. Randy gets another call. Randy: I am getting another call hang on*puts Mary on hold and talks to the other person* hello? Killer: hello Randy! Randy: what do you want? Killer: I have some here who I think you wanna talk to*puts the phone to Phylicia's mouth*. Phylicia: babe! Randy: babe! Are you okay? Phylicia: help me! Help me please I am scared! Killer: okay that's it*pulls the phone away*. Randy: you listen to me you asswhole don't you dare hurt my wife or you're dead. You hear me dead? Killer: I wanna play a game. Randy: what kinda game? Killer: a trivia game movie trivia I ask a question you get it right your wife lives you get it wrong she dies. Can you handle that? Randy: sure! Killer: warm up question. Are you ready? Randy: yes I am ready. Killer: name the killer in Halloween. Randy: Michael Myers! Killer: very good lets keep going. Name the killer in Friday the 13th. Randy: Jason's mother Mrs. Pamela Voorhees. Killer: good. How did Jason die? Randy: he drowned in Crystal Lake he was at summer camp. Killer: very good you know your stuff. Randy: yeah I know. Killer: final question are you ready? Randy: yeah I am. Killer: what door I am I at? Randy: what door are you at? Killer: yeah that's right there are 2 doors to your house the front door and the back door get it right and your wife does free. Randy:*goes to the front door and looks out the window and doesn't see the killer then goes to the back door and sees the killer* the back door. Killer: very good. Randy: so where is my wife? Phylicia:*falls out of the closet all tied up*. Randy: babe! Killer: hey we aren't done yet. Randy: what are you talking about? Killer: your wife is free not you. Randy: okay then what do you want? Killer: I want you! Randy: so how do I go free? Killer: you and your wife well never be free from me*hangs up*. Randy:*hangs up and unties Phylicia* babe you okay*takes the tape off her mouth*. Phylicia:*hugs Randy* yeah I am okay. Randy: I am so happy you are okay. Phylicia: and I am so happy you are a movie buff or I would be dead right now. Randy: yeah I know babe oh I better tell mom you are okay*gets back Mary on hold* hey mom! Mary: what happened? Randy: I have someone here who wants to say hey. Phylicia: mom! Mary: Phylicia! Your okay! Phylicia: yeah I am Randy saved me. Randy:*smiles*. Mary: I am so very glad you are safe. Phylicia: yeah me too mom. Mary: I have to go be safe you two. Phylicia: okay mom we will*hangs up*. Mary:*hangs up and waits for Phil to come home from work*. That night they go to sleep.


	5. Phil's dead

-The next morning- Phylicia and Randy wake up to the phone ringing they try to act like they don't hear it but they do and soon they cant sleep so Phylicia get up and answers it. Phylicia: hello? Mary: hello Phylicia. Phylicia: mom its 6: 50 am. Mary: I know I just wake up and your father isn't home. Phylicia: dad isn't home yet? Have you heard from him? Mary: no I haven't I don't know where he is. Phylicia: mom clam down call his job maybe he stayed at work over night and he is coming home soon. Mary: okay*hangs up*. Phylicia:*hangs up*. Randy: babe! You okay? Phylicia: my dad is missing. Randy: how long has he been missing? Phylicia: all night. Randy: I thought he was at work yesterday. Phylicia: yeah but he never came home I told my mom to call my dad's office and see if he stayed over night. Randy: yeah maybe he did maybe he was at work and fell asleep and is coming home. Phylicia: or maybe the killer got him. Randy: don't talk like that. Phylicia: I can't help it I was tied in the closet because of him. Randy: yeah but he let you go. Phylicia: yeah for how long before he is after me again? Randy: I think you go back to sleep. Phylicia: I am not going to be able to sleep with my father missing beside I think my mom is going to call me back. The phone rings. Phylicia:*picks up* hello? Mary: hey! Phylicia: mom did you find dad yet? Mary: no I didn't I called his office like you said and one of his co-workers said that he left work at 10pm and he hasn't seen him since then. Phylicia: so dad is still missing? Mary: yeah I hope he turns up soon. Phylicia: yeah me too mom. Mary: well I will let you go. Phylicia: bye mom. Mary: bye*hangs up*. Phylicia:*hangs up too* great! Randy: what? Phylicia: my mom called my dad's office and one of his co-workers said that he left work at 10pm. Randy: babes don't start thinking the killer has him. Phylicia: it's not easy to stop thinking this. Randy: yeah I know but you have to try. Phylicia: I am sorry but I don't think I can till I know where my father is. Randy: you're killing me. You know that? You are really killing me. Phylicia: I am sorry I am killing you. Randy: no it's not your fault I think it's the killer too but I don't wanna worry you. Phylicia: so that's why you are acting like this. Randy: yeah. Phylicia: I hope we are both wrong about the killer having my dad. Randy: yeah me too babe, me too. Phylicia and Randy go back to sleep and wake up at 10am and eat some food the whole time Phylicia is wondering where her dad is and wants to know if he is safe after she eats he goes for a walk and sees people all looking at home thing she gets closer and pushes to the front and sees them pulling a hanging body down she sees it's a man she gets closer and sees its her dad. Phylicia: dad? Police man: that's your dad? Phylicia: yeah what happened? Police man: I think someone killed him hit throat slit and he was hung with a belt and it wasn't his belt he is still wearing his belt. Phylicia: oh my god I should tell my mother*calls Mary*. Mary:*picks up* hello? Phylicia: mom I found dad. Mary: that's great. Phylicia: kinda. Mary: why kinda? Phylicia: he is dead. Mary: what? Phylicia: I just saw some guys bringing his dead hanging body down. Mary: oh my god he was hung? Phylicia: yeah with a belt but not his and his throat was slit. Mary: I guess*cries* I have to come pick up his body. Where are they taking it? Phylicia: to the hospital to check his body out. Mary: okay I will be there*hangs up*. Phylicia:*hangs up*. Police man: what happened? Phylicia: my mom is coming to pick up the body. Police man: okay! I am so sorry about your dad. Phylicia: thanks*leaves*. Phylicia's cell phone rings. Phylicia:*picks up* hello? Randy: hey babe mom called me and told me dad is dead. Phylicia:*tears in her eyes* we were right the killer got him and he is still out there waiting for me. Randy: babe clam down okay? I know this is hard for you but you have to stay strong. Phylicia: I don't know how to do that anymore. Randy: yes you do you know you do. Phylicia: yeah I know it but I can't*cries*. Randy: babe just come home and clam down okay? Phylicia: okay! Randy: see you soon. Phylicia: see you soon*hangs up and walks home*. Phylicia gets home and sees Randy waiting for him and he hugs her. Randy: I am so sorry. Phylicia: thanks babe I wanna find this asswhole who killed my dad. Randy: I know I wanna find him to mom called she picked up dad's body. Phylicia: I hope she knows I am sorry but I couldn't be there and have to look at his body it was to hard seeing them pull his body down like that but I couldn't go down there and see my dad dead so close up like that. Randy: mom told me she understands and is not mad at you. Phylicia: good this is so hard for me. Randy: I know it is and I am here for you. Okay? Randy: okay I know you are*hugs him* I guess since Casey was killed and I was sad about it I guess you were always there I didn't know it yet huh. Randy: yeah that's right I didn't know it ever till I saw how sad you were after it happened and how alone you felt and how much you missed her. Phylicia: I still do I will always miss Casey we were best friends since we were little and not a day goes by that I don't think of her and all the times that we had and the last time I talk to her on the phone before she was killed I thought when we hang up that night I was going to see her in school the next day I never would have thought that it was going to happen to her she was 17 years old good grades and good boyfriend with big plans and her whole life ahead of her but her life was cut short her's and Steve's by Stu because my little sister was jealous of me and made then do this I know this well never end. Randy: don't say that you are just sad that dad is gone. Phylicia: yeah I know, I know. –That night Phylicia can't sleep at all she has a lot of things on her mind and is still sad about her dad.


	6. Phylicia's family secret

Phylicia wakes the next morning and sees Randy is already awake so she gets out of bed and goes to see what he is up too and sees Mary sitting with Randy in the living room. Phylicia: mom what are you doing here? Mary: I have something to tell you and your dad wanted to tell you before he was killed but I think he wants you to know. Phylicia: what is it? Mary: do you ever wonder why your last name is Addison? Phylicia: yeah your last name isn't Addison. Mary: that's right it's your real mom's last name. Phylicia: what? Mary: I am not your birth mother I am your step mother. Phylicia: step mother? Mary: yes your dad meant to tell you that but never had the heart to tell you. Phylicia: no wonder I don't look like you. Mary: that's right. Phylicia: so who is my real mom? Mary: Dawn Addison. Phylicia: where is she? Mary: we don't know you see before I met your dad he was engaged to your mom and she was pregnant with you but your dad didn't know that they had an on and off relationship but they decided to get married till the had a fight and split up after that she found out she was pregnant with you but it was too late your dad was with me he met me after they were done 2 weeks later your mom came and told your dad she was pregnant with you your dad wanted to be a part of your life by being friends with her but I didn't like your mom and didn't want anything to do with your mom but I knew after I saw you I wanted to be part of your life but your mom didn't like that I guess she knew I didn't like her so your dad took you and we moved to Woodsboro so your mom couldn't take you away from him after that we heard your mom moved away. Phylicia: where was I born? Mary: Windsor. Your dad always to find your mom so you could meet her but it never happened he couldn't find her. Phylicia: so Gabby was my half sister? Mary: yeah that's right *hands her a picture*. Phylicia:*looks at it* is this my mom? Mary: yes it is. Randy:*looks at it too* wow she looks just like you. Phylicia: I know she does. Mary:*hands her another picture* here is one of her holding you after you were born. Phylicia:*looks at it*. Randy: wow your smiling in the picture. Phylicia: yeah I know. Mary: I was there that was right after you opened your eyes your mom and dad were so happy I felt bad after your dad took you away from your mom. Phylicia: thanks for telling me this. Mary:*hugs Phylicia* your welcome sweetie well I have to go*leaves*. Randy: wow I can't believe Mary isn't your real mom. Phylicia: I wanna find her. Randy: who babe? Phylicia: Dawn my real mom I wanna find her don't know if doesn't wanna know me but if my dad took me she might know that I know the truth I wanna know Dawn. Randy: Babe! Are you sure? Phylicia: yeah I love Mary and I always will but I need to know my real mom I mean looking at the picture of her holding me I can see she loves me and maybe she is looking for me. Randy: okay if this is what you want then I will try to help you find her. Phylicia:*kisses Randy* you're the best you know that right? Randy: yeah I know, I know. Phylicia: I am going to put this pictures in a frame a good one and put them on my nightstand. Randy: you should put them in the frames your dad gave you. Phylicia: the one he got me from Paris? Randy: yeah you should those where your favorite frames and you were looking for the right picture to put them in. Phylicia: yeah your right*goes in there room and takes out the frames and puts the pictures in them and puts them on her nightstand* there we go. Randy:*walks in* that's better. Phylicia: yeah I know they look good in those frames. Randy: I know I hope we find your mom. Phylicia: yeah I know I wanna get to know her I want her to know about my life and everything well not everything like the killing and stuff. Randy: I am sure she will want to know about you. Phylicia: yeah and I wanna know about her I wonder if I have any other siblings we have to find her. Randy: don't worry babe we will find her. You're sure you wanna find her? Phylicia: yeah I am sure I wanna find her. Randy: okay we will try to find her then.


	7. Sidney's back

-The next day- Phylicia is watching TV when the door bell rings she gets up and opens the door and sees Sidney at the door. Phylicia: Sid? Sidney: Phylicia! Sidney:*hugs Phylicia*. Phylicia:*hugs Sidney back*. Sidney: I heard about your dad I am sorry. Phylicia: thanks Sid. Sidney: you're welcome. How are you holding up? Phylicia: I am holding up okay Randy is helping me out. Sidney: that is so great. Phylicia: yeah I know umm. Sidney: What's wrong? Phylicia: I found out something after my dad died I found something out. Sidney: What? Phylicia: Mary isn't my mother she is my step mother. Sidney: How do you know that? Phylicia: After she picked up my dad's dead boy she came over and told me that she is my step mom and my real mom's name is Dawn Addison. Sidney: no wonder Mary doesn't look like you. Phylicia: Yeah I know she give me 2 pictures of Dawn and she looks just like me so after Mary left I told Randy that I wanna meet her. Sidney: Your real mom? Phylicia: Yeah Mary told me that my mom and dad split and my dad took me away from her so I think maybe she is looking for me I mean I wanna know who my family on her side is I could have other family to meet. Sidney: Yeah you could have other brothers and sisters. Phylicia: Yeah I know. Sidney: Are you sure you wanna meet her? Phylicia: Yeah I am sure no matter what Dawn is my mother and I wanna know who she is. Sidney: Yeah I know if I were you I would wanna meet my real mother. Phylicia: I don't know maybe I am finding this out because I need to meet her I mean Mary said that he wanted to find her so could meet her maybe since dad is gone I need to meet my mom. Sidney: sounds right so were you born in Woodsboro? Phylicia: No I was born in Windsor so if my dad didn't take me I would have gone to high school with Hallie and Mickey and met you guys in college. Sidney: Yeah I know. Do you know if your mom still lives in Windsor? Phylicia: no marry said that after her and my dad moved to Woodsboro she moved. Sidney: You know Dewey could find anyone being a cop in all. Phylicia: Dewey is a cop again? Sidney: That's right I am sure that he could ask someone to find you mom for you. Phylicia: okay I will call Dewey and ask him to help me find my mom or find someone who knows your mom. Phylicia: Yeah I hope Dewey can find someone. Sidney: I am sure he can so Roman told me that you got the part of Rose in Titanic I am happy for you. Phylicia: thanks I am so happy I read your book it was pretty good. Sidney: thanks I guess got off tour. Phylicia: that's great I am a singer and a modal too. Sidney: that's great how is Randy? Phylicia: Randy is great he is my manager. Sidney: that's great Derek helped me get me book going and went with me on my book tour maybe someday you will be on a tour for your cd. Phylicia: That would be great. -later that day- Phylicia calls Dewey and asks him to find someone help her find her mom and he said yes he would find someone to try and find her mom and she was so very happy and could wait to meet her mom. Sidney: Dewey is going to help you find your mom? Phylicia: yeah he is I hope someone can find her I really do. Sidney: yeah me 2. Randy:*Walks in* hey babe!*sees Sidney* Sid! Sidney: Randy. Randy and Sidney:*hug*. Randy: what are you doing here? Sidney: I heard about Phil and came to see how Phylicia was. Phylicia: yeah oh and babe guess what. Randy: what? Phylicia: I called Dewey and asked him to find someone who knows mom or knows where she lives and he said yes. Randy: that's great. Where's Derek? Sidney: he is visiting his mom she is sick he left yester. Randy: that sucks. Sidney: yeah I know. So do you know when your dad's funeral is? Phylicia: no not yet I guess I am going to have to go back to Woodsboro for the funeral. Randy: I will go with you I mean that was my father in law. Sidney: I am going to. Phylicia: so I guess everyone will be there. Randy: yeah pretty much nothing like a funeral to bring the family together. Phylicia and Sidney: yeah I know.


	8. Phylcia meets Dawn

-The next morning- Randy goes to star bucks before going to work and hears a lady talking about finding her daughter and wonders if that is Phylicia's mom tries to listen for the lady's name. Lady: I hope I find my daughter I was told she lives here but I don't know where I haven't seen her since she was a baby and I was told she is looking for me and I wanna see her it's been so long. Randy:*walks over* I am sorry to but in but you said you were looking for your daughter? Lady: yeah I am she lives here somewhere. Randy: is your daughter's name Phylicia? Lady: yes it is. Randy: so you're Dawn. Dawn: yeah I am. Do I know you? Randy: no my name is Randy Meeks I am Phylicia's husband. Dawn: you're my daughter's husband? Randy: yeah that's right*hands her a picture of him and Phylicia*. Dawn:*looks at it* oh my god she has grown up so much she is beautiful. Randy: yeah I know. Who told you to come up here? Dawn: his name was Dewey Riley. Randy: that's one of our friends big brothers he is like a brother to us Phylicia asked him to help find you. Dawn: I can't believe I am going to meet my daughter. Is it true about Phil? Randy: yeah it is. Dawn: so who told her about me? Randy: Mary did she came to our house after he got his body and told Phylicia and she decided to meet you. Dawn: I thought she wasn't going to wanna meet me. Randy: I guess you were wrong. Dawn: I am glade I was wrong. Randy: well are you ready to go meet your daughter? Dawn: yes I am. Randy and Dawn get in Randy's car and drive to their house as they pull in the driveway Dawn looks at the house. Dawn: wow what a beautiful house. Randy: yeah I know. The both open there car doors and get to the door randy tells dawn to wait here till he tells her to come in. Randy:*walks in*. Phylicia: hey babe I thought you were going to work? Randy: I was I was at star bucks when I ran into someone who was looking for you. Phylicia: who is that? Randy:*to Dawn* come in. Phylicia: who are you talking too? Randy: you well see. Dawn:*Walks in*. Phylicia:*stands up* mom? Dawn:*tears in her eyes* yes! Phylicia:*tears in her eyes*. Dawn:*goes over and hugs Phylicia*. Phylicia:*hugs her mom back*. Dawn:*looks at Phylicia* I can't believe how much you have grown. Phylicia:*smiles*. Dawn: you have my smile*smiles*. Phylicia: yeah see that mom. Who told you I was here? Randy: Dewey! Dawn: he called me and said he knows you and told me where you were I was going to try and find you till randy came over to me and told me he was your husband. Phylicia:*hugs Randy*. Randy:*hugs her back*. The all seat on the couch. Dawn: so I am sure you have a lot of questions. Phylicia: yeah do I have any brothers or sisters? Dawn: yes you have a half brother Jay he is older then you*hands her a picture*.Phylicia:*looks at the picture* wow! Why is he my half brother? Dawn: before I met your father I was married to a man James Addison and we had Jay but it didn't work out and we split and then I met your dad and we had you Jay treated you like your weren't his half sister but his real sister he loved you and was sad when your dad took you away. Phylicia: so he is James junior? Dawn: yeah and that's not it you have a nephew he is 3 months old born November 16 2010*hands her a picture of the baby*. Phylicia: *looks at the picture* he is cute he looks like Jay. Randy: whats his name? Dawn: the same as your brother he even calls the baby jay. Phylicia: aw! Dawn: yeah I know*hangs her another picture*. Phylicia: who is this? Dawn: that's my brother ken your uncle, your aunt Karen and your 2 cousin's bob and Megan. Phylicia: wow whats my uncle like? Dawn: he is a very sweet man he loved you he used to baby-sit you. Phylicia: wow that's better then Uncle Ben he hated me I don't know why wow I have an uncle that loves me. Randy: wow that is great. Phylicia tells her mom all about everything that has happened to her since high school and about Casey and Steve and all her friends and about how she met Randy when she was in 3 grade and she had a crust on him since then about the murders and how her sister Gabby and Billy and Stu were the killers and then how her uncle Ben was the next killer and about after that Karen Caulcheck and Roman where the killers and how she saved Tatum and Randy from the killer and how Karen and Randy had sex they break up then got back together after she saved him and how Randy just saved her live and Aunt May and there other friends and her live in Woodsboro. Dawn: wow what a crazy life you have had both of you. Phylicia and Randy: yeah I know. Dawn: so there is another killer out there? Phylicia: yeah we don't know who it is yet. Then Phylicia tells her mom about how she is a singer, a modal and an actress and how she is rose in titanic. Dawn: oh wow that's good. Phylicia: yeah and I hope to work on a cd after the movie and Randy is my manger. Dawn: oh wow. Randy: yeah I know and maybe after all that a baby. Dawn: he wants to have a baby? Phylicia: yeah but I am not ready yet made after the movie. Randy: yeah right. Phylicia: babe. Randy: I am just saying. Phylicia: after the movie we will talk about it. Randy: fine. Dawn: I might have another grand baby. Phylicia: maybe mom maybe. So is jay married? Dawn: no he was with the baby's mom but she left them she wasn't ready to be a mom but I think she still goes over to see the baby. Phylicia: that's great so the baby knows how his mom is and doesn't grow up not knowing his mom and wondering about her. Dawn: yeah I know. Phylicia: so I guess I am going to have to meet then all, Dawn: yeah I know your brother is going to wanna meet you. Phylicia: well I wanna meet him and the baby. Dawn: you're the only aunt he has his mom was an only child. Phylicia: so he didn't have an aunt before. Dawn: that's right but now he does and an uncle. Randy: aunt Phylicia and Uncle Randy cool. Phylicia: yeah I know that's so cool I don't think after Gabby died I was going to be an aunt but I am and it's so very cool. Phylicia and Randy spend the day getting to know Dawn and hearing about her live and everything and then Dawn calls Jay and everyone and then say they are coming to meet Phylicia and Randy tommow and Phylicia can't wait that night Dawn stays in the guestroom at their house. Phylicia: I am so happy I met my mom. Randy: is she what you hoped she would be. Phylicia: better I mean I can't believe it I have a nephew and cousins and a uncle who loves me I can't wait to meet then tommow. Randy: yeah I know me too night babe. Phylicia: night babe*kisses Randy and falls asleep*. Randy:*falls asleep too*. They sleep the rest of the night till the morning.


	9. Phylicia meets the rest of the family

Phylicia wakes up the next morning to the doorbell ringing and people talking and laughing Randy comes in to get Phylicia. Randy: Babes the rest of your family is here to meet you. Phylicia: wow already okay*gets up and gets dressed*. After Phylicia gets dressed her and Randy walk into the living room. Jay:*walks over holding the baby*. Phylicia: are you my brother. Jay:*smiles* yes I am and this is your little nephew. Phylicia:*looks at the baby* hey little guy I am your aunt Phylicia. James:*looks at her and smiles*. Phylicia: he smiled at me. Randy: he likes his aunt*looks at the baby* hey I am your uncle Randy. James:*smiles*. Phylicia: he likes us. Jay: wanna hold him? Phylicia: sure*sits down on the couch*. Jay:*puts the baby in her arms*. Phylicia:*looks at him*hey you. James:*smiles and giggles*. Phylicia: wow you love you aunt Phylicia already huh? James:*giggles*. Phylicia: wow you're a heavy little guy huh? Randy: don't tease the baby. Phylicia: I am not. James:*looks at Phylicia*. Phylicia:*looks at the baby* what are you looking at huh? You looking at me? Are you looking at me? James:*giggles*. Randy: okay I wanna hold him now*sits next to Phylicia*. Phylicia:*gives the baby to Randy*. Randy:*looks at the baby* hey little man whats up? James:*giggles*. Dawn:*walks over* I see you met your brother and the baby. Phylicia: yeah I did. Dawn: you have other people to meet you know. Uncle Ken:*walks over*. Dawn: there you are. Uncle Ken:*looks at Phylicia* there is no way in hell this beautiful young lady is my little niece Phylicia. Dawn: this is her. Phylicia: Uncle Ken? Uncle Ken: yeah that's right give me a hug kid. Phylicia:*gives her uncle a hug*. Megan and Bobby:*walk over*. Uncle Ken: yeah those two are your cousins Megan and Bobby. Megan: hey Cuz. Phylicia: hey. Bobby: wow the last time I saw you you were in diapers. Phylicia:*smiles*. Megan and Bobby:*hug her*. Phylicia: so where's Aunt Karen? Uncle Ken: she died a yeah ago. Phylicia: that's so sad. What happened? Bobby: we don't know. Phylicia: what do you mean you don't know? Megan: we never found out what happened to her she went away on business and two days later we got a call saying she died. Uncle Ken: but they think she was hit by a drink driver. Phylicia: oh wow that's so sad. Megan: yeah I know but we got over being sad. Phylicia: do you guys miss her? Bobby: yeah we miss her it took awhile for us to get over her being killed. Phylicia: I hope I get over my dad. Megan: I am sure you will you will always miss him but you will get over being sad. Randy: yeah and now you have me and your family to help you. Phylicia: yeah you're right. Megan: so this is your hobby. Phylicia: yeah that's him alright. Megan: nice! Phylicia: yeah I am one lucky girl. Megan: yeah you are. So how did you too meet? Phylicia: we went to the same school in Woodsboro since preschool and we were in the same girl and the same again and we were always in the same class and Randy in high school hung out with my friends so that's how I got know him. Randy: she had a crush on me. Phylicia: yeah and he has a crush our friend Sidney. Megan: Sidney Prescott? Phylicia: yeah how do you know about her? Megan: we heard about the killings and everything on the news. Megan: so is everything that Aunt Dawn told us about the killings true like that your half sister Gabby was one of the killed along with your uncle on Mary's side. Phylicia: yeah it was true. Megan: ouch. Phylicia; yeah I know. Megan: so you really saved Randy and your friend Tatum? Phylicia: yeah and after I saved Tatum Randy fell in love with me. Megan: oh wow that's cool. Phylicia: yeah I know then we started dating and broke up. Randy: 2 times but its all good. Phylicia: we are happy. Megan: and you are going to be Rose in Titanic that's so cool. Phylicia: yeah I know they are still casting the rest of the parts then we are going to start filming. Megan: cool. Phylicia: yeah I know you guys should come watch sometime. Megan: yeah that would be so much fun. Bobby: yeah it would be fun. Uncle Ken: Okay tell us when you start shooting the movie and we will come on the set and check it out. Phylicia: cool. They all hang out then they all eat dinner and talk and laugh then they go to the hotel and check in and go to sleep Phylicia and Randy stay up for a little and talk then go to sleep at 3am.


	10. Randy gets the part

-The next day- Phylicia wakes up and the phone is ringing she sees Randy isn't there and get up to answer the phone she reaches for the phone and picks it up. Phylicia: hello? Roman: hey Phylicia did I wake you? Phylicia: no you didn't I was just waking up any. Whats up? Roman: it's about the movie. Phylicia: okay what about it? Roman: we have everyone cast but one part. Phylicia: what part? Roman: Jack. Phylicia: haven't you guys auditioned guys for the part? Roman: yeah we have but we can't find any guys good enough to play Jack. Phylicia: so what are you gonna do? Roman: I don't know if don't find a Jack we have two chooses. Phylicia: there are? Roman: get rid of Jack or. Phylicia: or what? Roman: or pull the plug on the movie. Phylicia: then you guys have to find a Jack. Roman: yeah right we have auditioned 1,000 guys and none are good enough to be back. Phylicia: then how about I suggest someone. Roman: I couldn't hurt. Phylicia: Randy! Roman: really? Phylicia: yeah he helped me go over my lines for my audition and he is really good you should talk to him about an audition for Jack I mean he played Jack to help me get my lines and he was great. Roman: okay I will talk to Randy and my you could go over the scene we did and see how is does. Phylicia: okay I think Randy is at Work right now I think you could get a hold over him on his cell. Roman: okay thank wish me luck. Phylicia: luck*hangs up*.-3 hours later- the phone rings and Phylicia picks it up. Phylicia: hello? Randy: hey. Phylicia: whats up? Randy: Roman called he wants me to play Jack in the movie. Phylicia: yeah I know he called me 3 hours ago and said he was having a hard time finding a Jack so I told him he should talk to you about an audition. Randy: yeah I have an audition tommow at 11am. Phylicia: oh my god that is great he really needs a Jack or he will have to take Jack out or pull the plug on the movie. Randy: yeah and we wouldn't want that this could be your big break. Phylicia: yeah I know this is the first big part I have gotten my whole acting cheer is ridding on this movie. Randy: yeah I know that's why we don't wanna mess this up. Phylicia: yeah I know who knows if I will get another part like this I might get a little part but not a big part like this. Randy: yeah I know. –The next morning 11am- Phylicia and Randy are at the studio for Randy's audition. Randy:*as Jack* Don't do it. Phylicia: Stay back! Don't come any closer! Randy: Come on; just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over. Phylicia: No, stay where you are! I mean it! I'll let go! Randy:* He approaches slowly, gesturing to his cigarette to show that he is approaching merely to throw it over the side into the ocean* No, you won't. Phylicia: What do you mean, "No, I won't"? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me! Randy: Well, you woulda done it already. Phylicia: You're distracting me! Go away! Randy: I can't. I'm involved now. You let go, and I'm, I'm 'onna have to jump in there after you. Phylicia: Don't be absurd. You'd be killed! Randy: I'm a good swimmer. Phylicia: The fall alone would kill you. Randy: It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. Tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold* pause. She looks down at the water. Jack is slowly removing his boots* Phylicia: How cold? Randy: Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over. You ever, uh, you ever been to Wisconsin? Phylicia: What? Randy: Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is, you know, where you... Phylicia: I know what ice fishing is! Randy: Sorry. You just seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I, uh, I fell through some thin ice; and I'm telling you, water that cold, like right down there... *He gestures with his chin down toward the Atlantic Ocean* ... it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. At least, not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you. * They exchange glances*. Like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the railing, an' get me off the hook here. Phylicia: You're crazy. Randy: That's what everybody says but, with all due respect, Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on. C'mon, give me your hand. You don't want to do this. *She reaches her hand back, he reaches his forward, and he helps her back onto the deck*. Randy: Whew! I'm Jack Dawson. Phylicia: Rose De Witt Bukater. Randy: I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down. Phylicia: what did you think of Randy's acting? Roman: it was great. Randy: no fooling? Roman: no fooling. Randy: so do I get the part? Roman: do you want the part? Randy: yeah I do. Roman: then you are Jack Dawson then we start filming next week. Phylicia and Randy: okay*leave*. Phylicia: looks like you got the part. Randy: yeah and the movie is saved. Phylicia: yeah I know looks like we both get our big breaks. Randy: yeah I know lets tell everyone. Phylicia and Randy go home and call everyone and tell them that Randy got the part and the movie is saved and they are so very happy just like Phylicia and Randy.


	11. Phylicia gets attacked

_The next day- Randy is at work so Phylicia is home alone she is watching TV and falls asleep and sleep till she hears the phone ringing. Phylicia:*picks it up* hello? Killer: hello Phylicia! Phylicia: yes! Killer: what your favorite scary movie. Phylicia: Randy is that you know it Halloween. Killer: are you alone in the house? Phylicia: babe! Stop with the stab games its old okay babe? Are you on you way home from work? Killer: do you wanna die tonight Phylicia? Phylicia: stop with the stab games Babe it's not funny. Okay stop? Killer: it's not Randy. Phylicia: who are you? Killer: you wanna find out? Phylicia: what do you want? Killer: to see what your insides look like. Phylicia:*hangs up*. The phone rings. Phylicia:*picks it up* hello? Killer: don't you know by now you don't hang up on the killer? Phylicia: look leave me alone my husband is right here in the kitchen and will kick your ass when he finds out. Killer:*laughs* I know he isn't in the kitchen I know he is at work still you said so. Phylicia: lied I knew it wasn't him and I was playing he is here with me. Killer: I wanna play a game. Phylicia: no. Killer: then you will die. Phylicia: okay let me guess movie trivia. Killer: smart girl. Name the killer in Halloween.

Phylicia: Michael Myers. Killer: good name the killer in Friday the : Jason' mother Mrs. Voorhees. Killer: good you know your stuff. Phylicia: yeah will when you have sees scary movies and you have a movie buff husband you learn alot. Killer: final question are you ready? Phylica: Yeah I am bring it. Killer: okay what door I am I at? Phylicia: the front door. Killer: wrong answer dead girl*hangs up*. Phylicia:*puts down the phone and looks around*. Killer:*comes out from the closet and chases Phylicia*.

Phylicia:*runs*. Killer:*chases her holding up his knives*. Phylicia:*runs up the stairs and trips gets up and keeps running*. Killer:*chases her*. Phylicia:*rooms in her room and closes the door and goes out the window*. Killer:*breaks up the door and sees the window open*.Phylicia:*looks for help or a place to hide*. Killer:*finds her*, Phylicia:*screams and runs*. Killer:*grabs Phylicia and stabs her*. Phylicia:*falls on the ground*. Killer:*goes over and stabs her 2 more times*. Phylicia:*tries to fight the killer sees Randy's car pulling up*. Randy:*gets out of the car locks it and walks in*. Phylicia:*muffled* Randy! Randy:*looks around* what the hell*calls* babe! Babe! Are you hear? Where are you? Killer:*still stabbing Phylicia* Phylicia:*leg hits her cell and it dials Randy's cell*. Randy:*hears his cell ringing sees Phylicia's name picks up* babe? Phylicia:*gaps*. Randy: Babe? Phylicia: *muffled* help me Randy! Killer: hey*picks up the cell and hangs up*. Randy: babe? Shit!*runs out side and sees the killer stabbing

Phylicia* hey! Killer:*sees Randy*. Randy:*shoots the killer*. Killer*runs*.Randy:*runs over to Phylicia* babe you are you okay? Phylicia:*dieing*.Randy: babe don't die on me please. The malice comes and they take Phylicia to the hospital Randy does with her and waits in the waking room. Doctor: Randy Meeks. Randy: yeah how is my wife? Doctor: she is okay you can do see her. Randy:*walks in*.Phylicia:*opens her eyes and sees Randy* don't see it. Randy: say what? Phylicia: the same thing you always say when I get attacked. Randy: you could have been killed. Phylicia: yeah I know. What you think I don't know that? Randy: hey I am just saying. Phylicia: yeah I know. Randy spends the night at the hospital with Phylicia then takes her home in the morning.


	12. The end

Randy pulls into the driveway and gets out and helps Phylicia out of the car then opens the door and finds Sidney, Derek, Mickey, Hallie and Tatum there and smiles. Phylicia: what are you guys doing here? Sidney: we came to see how you are we heard you got attacked again. Phylicia: yeah I did. Sidney and Derek:*hug her*. Phylicia:*hugs them back*. Sidney: girl you have to be careful. Phylicia: yeah I know I have to be more careful I will try. Derek: good you're going to give Randy and all us a heart attack. Phylicia:*laughs* yeah I know. Haille : How are you feeling? Phylicia: I am feeling better. Mickey: good. Tatum: girl you had us scared to death. Phylicia: I am sorry I glad I dialed Randy's cell by accident. Mickey: how was it by accident? Phylicia: I hit the speed dial number Randy was listed as and it called him. Randy: Yeah and it was a good thing I got there in time to save her. Phylicia: yeah I know I thought I was going to die I saw Randy going inside but I couldn't yell I tried to but I couldn't yell for him to turn around. Phylicia tell them everything that happened when she was attacked and Phylicia is making fun of the killer when the killer breaks in and tries to kill them and Phylicia gets the masked off the killer and it turns out to be Jill Sid's little cousin who was jealous because she wanted Derek soon the police come and take her to jail then the next week the filming of Titanic starts and before they know it the are at the opening of the movie with the rest of the gang Phylicia's new family Randy's family and there baby Phylicia Maire Meeks and everything is great Derek and Sidney are married and have a son Neil Jr after her dead father and Tatum and Mickey are married and Haille and with a new guy Rick and everyone is happy the end.


End file.
